Malam x Uji Nyali x Gaje
by Ameriya7
Summary: Beberapa karakter Hunter x Hunter diseret author baru ikut uji nyali! Gimana jadinya?
1. Chapter 1

Haloooooo! Ini fanfic Hunter x Hunter pertama saya, maafkan diriku kalau fanfic ini gaje bin garing. Selama liburan enggak ada kerjaan, tiap hari online cuma chatting di **buku muka** dan baca-baca fanfic orang. Dan muncullah ide liar untuk mulai buat fanfic.

Disclaimer : Sampai nenek tumbuh gigi, sampai ada lebaran monyet, sampai hancur *digorok Zoldyck*, atau sampai Killua datang menjemputku naik kuda putih *sekarang digorok FG*, Hunter x Hunter itu punya Yoshihiro Togashi.

Warning! : Fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. (ini bisa disebut 'warning'?) (lagipula ini tidak menghibur)

* * *

Musim panas di bulan Juli... Di apartemen **no~name**. Gon & Killua kebetulan liat sebuah judul sinetron : 'Sandal yang Ditukar'.

. . . *krik krik krik*

Killua : Duh, enggak mutu. Masa sandal ketuker aja diurusin.

Gon : Ganti aja. *ambil remot*

**KLIK**- (ganti channel kok suaranya begini)

_["Alluka-nya ada?"] [ "Lagi… keramas."] _(yang bukain pintu Illumi (DAFUQ?))

Killua : *posisi tepat di depan tv* GANTI! GANTI! *mencak-mencak**langsung menjauh*

**KLIK-**

_["RINSO! Berani kotor itu BAIK!"]_

**_KLIK-_**

_["Jadi selama ini…KAU YANG TELAH MENUKAR SANDALKU?"]_

Gon : yaelah, ini mah yang tadi.

**KLIK-**

_["ONE PUSH VAPE! Semprot 1 detik, bebas nyamuk 10 JAM!"]_

**KLIK-**

_["Yang mana kaos paling besar?"] _yang muncul acara anak-anak.

Gon & Killua serempak memilih kaos yang paling kecil dengan sengaja.

_["BENAAAR!"] _*GUBRAK*

**KLIK-**

_["Setiap kali aku masakin Machi mi instan, dia pasti langsung memberiku tonjokan yang mengesankan. Itu ceritaku, apa ceritamu?"]_

Gon : (Hisoka…)

Killua : (Pasti Hisoka)

Sementara kedua anak ini melongo liatin tv, Kurapika & Leorio di kamar sebelah malah cekikikan berdua nonton sandal yang ditukar.

Tiba-tiba hp Gon berbunyi. Astaga, ada apa ini? (ya ada yang nelpon lah, bego)

Gon : *ngangkat telepon* Halooo? Siapa ya? (kok bisa dapet nomorku...)

Meri : Ini author! dinosaurus yang makan sayur apa ya? (eh)

Gon : Brontosaurus!

Meri : eeeh, maaf, salah ngomong. Nanti jam 8 malam tolong ke Zevil Island ya! (ngomong to the point) Ajak juga si anak tengah zoldyck, si cewek rambut pirang, sama si bapak-bapak. Dari sini ke sana 2 jam, jadi silahkan berangkat jam 6. Kalo telat Netero akan hukum kalian. *nutup telepon*

Gon : Cepet banget si author ngomong…

Killua : Bilang apa si author?

Lalu Gon menceritakan apa yang dibilang sama si author dengan sangat persis dan dengan kecepatan yang sama. Meskipun itu akhirnya malah jadi mirip nge-plagiat.

Killua : Berarti kita sama si suami istri kamar sebelah ya. Perasaanku enggak enak nih.

Gon : Kasi tau suami istri dulu yok.

Begitu masuk ke kamar suami istri (kok dari tadi nyebutnya gitu terus ya), Gon & Killua mendapati Kurapika & Leorio lagi nangis berdua karena sebuah sinetron. Sampai tisu berisi air mata dan 'itu' berserakan dengan elegan (ha?)

Killua : *nginjek tisu kotor* GYAAAAA! KALIAN INI KENAPA SIH!

Lalu,dengan langkah sangat waspada, Gon & Killua mendekati tv. Mau liat apa yang mereka tonton. Ternyata, lagi-lagi SANDAL YANG DITUKAR. (author sampe fasih mengetiknya)

Gon : *bengong liatin perlakuan Kurapika yang tumben jadi liar* (maaf bagi FG Kurapika, silahkan gorok author sesuka hati!)

_["SANDALKUUU! BERANINYA KAU MENUKAR LAGI SANDALKU! TIDAK AKAN KUAMPUNI!"]_

_-BERSAMBUNG-_

Leorio : (hikshiks) Kasian sandalnya… dituker-tuker terus… (hikshiks)

Kurapika : (srooott) *silahkan menebak sendiri apa yang dilakukan Kurapika*

Kok sepertinya bocah-bocah 12 tahun ini lupa tujuan awal mereka.

Killua : si author nyuruh kita berempat ke Zevil Island, mulainya jam 8 malam ini.

Owh, thank you Killua. That's why I looooovee you *digorok* ehheem, maaf. Soalnya Killu-chan itu bikin bidadari lupa diri (emangnya aku bidadari)

Kurapika : Zevil Island? Itu kan tempat tes hunter ke 4. (udah enggak nangis)(wah, cewek yang tangguh!) *BLETAK*

Leorio : (hikshiks)Mau apa si author manggil ya? (masih terlihat nangis)(dasar bapak-bapak cengeng)*BLETAK**BLETAK*Wah! Combo tuh!

Gon : Jadi.. sekarang jam berapa? *noleh ke jam*

17.50

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Killua : Masih sisa 10 menit, bisa ngebut lah.

Gon+Kura+Leo : *ngangguk dengan tenang*

* * *

Meri : …Reaksi mereka tidak sesuai dengan yang aku harapkan (pake teropong)

Dimanakah si author? Lihatlah sebuah titik jauh di tengah laut~ #malah nyanyi

Oke, jadi…ini memang belom selesai. (nyicil lahh, author ngetik ini sambil chatting sama 3 temen) Maaf dari lubuk hati paling dalam kalau : ceritanya pendek, garing, gaje, cerita awal enggak nyambung sama tema ; MALAH KEBANYAKAN IKLAN. Entah kenapa meskipun saya sendiri yang nulis, kalimat itu sangat menusuk, dan para readers pasti berpikiran yang sama tentang bakteri-bakteri yang mengganggu kenyamanan membaca itu (hikshiks)(telah terjadi nangis massal di fanfic ini) Plis Review..


	2. Chapter 2

Haloooooo! Kembali lagi dengan Ameriya7, si author baru.

Maaf update kelamaan ;_; sibuk ngurusin ijazah, les ini itu (padahal liburan), sakit perut, pilek, mata bengkak…(lebay tapi nyata)

Jadi, saya sudah kapok nulis fic sambil chatting sama temen. Akhirnya author menahan napsu buka fb, hanya berfokus (halah) membuat fic, Only youuu~ #nyanyi lagi# ehm- Saya jamin chapter ini ceritanya panjang.

Disclaimer(lagi) : Pokoknya Hunter x Hunter itu punya Yoshihiro Togashi –titik-

* * *

Akhirnya mereka berempat sampai di Zevil Island. Meskipun butuh perjuangan besar untuk menyeret Leorio yang enggak mau lepas dari kotak bermata satu itu. Kalau Kurapika langsung merelakan, katanya, dia harus menjaga kharisma sebagai laki-laki #EAAA

Gon : 20.00 … authornya mana sih? Udah gelap nih…

Meri : kekeke *ketawa ala Hiruma* (salah fandom woi!) akhirnya kalian datang juga.

Ternyata authornya masih di tengah laut. (gimana sih)

Meri : ohoo… itu dia mereka. *melihat ke sebuah kapal yang masih berlayar*

Gon dkk bingung dan mimik wajahnya seperti mengatakan 'si author nungguin siapa sih'

Killua : Author! Pinjem teropongnya!

Meri : Nih! *lempar dari tengah laut ke Killua* dan anehnya, teropong itu bisa nyampe ke tangan Killua dengan mulus.

Killua : *masang teropong* …APA? *kalang kabut*

Gon : k-kenapa sih? Coba pinjem.

Gon memasang teropongnya, lalu dia melihat… dia melihat… dia melihat…(kebanyakan copy paste) Genei Ryodan (wait,what)yang anggotanya enggak lengkap, bersama Zeno Zoldyck, Kalluto Zoldyck, Netero dan Bisuke (whaaat). Dan author pun loncat dari tengah laut ke Zevil Island. (sakti banget)

Killua : author.

Meri : heh? Apa?

Killua : KENAPA KAKEK SAMA ADEKKU JUGA ADA. INI SEBENERNYA KENAPA SIH.

Meri : Mending kakekmu, kalem (kayak lembu*plak*) mau aku panggilin Kikyo? Setidaknya bersyukurlah sedikit.

Killua : …apadah

Meri : fufufu (bah, reaksinya enggak asik) akh, itu mereka sudah tiba, telat 5 menit.

Gon : …katanya Netero bakal hukum..

Meri : Itu khusus untuk kalau kalian yang telat, bukan mereka.

(sepertinya para readers telah membaca fic yang dibuat author penipu)(readers : *pergi* Meri : EH, TUNGGU!) ehem- ok, lanjut.

Meri : Ok, jadi semua sudah berkumpul disini… eh? Kuroro, kok enggak lengkap? Mana Franklin, Nobunaga, Shalnark, Shizuku sama Phinks?

Kuroro : Mereka kusuruh jaga rumah. (ha?)

Meri : O gitu, ya udahlah.

Author enggak berani macem-macem sama Kuroro, bersikap sangat, sangat hormat. Bisa dibilang author malas. Kalau nambah ada mereka nanti kebanyakan. (Ok, itu enggak penting.)

Meri : Netero, bilangin mereka tuh.

Netero : Ok, sip. Selamat malam semuanya~ Jadi, pokoknya alasan author memanggil kalian – kalian ini ke Zevil Island karena sekarang waktunya musim panas! Uji nyali!

Hening sejenak

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mengheningkan cipta selesai.

'semua' : APAAAA?

Pengecualian sama Kurapika, Zeno, Kalluto dan Genei Ryodan yang jaga gengsi. Jadi 'semua' itu yang teriak Cuma Gon, Killua, Leorio sama Bisuke aja ._. –enggak penting-

Leorio : APA-APAAN INI, AUTHOR? Thor… Thor… Thor… *teriak menggema-gema*(Gemanya jadi kayak nama superhero marvel the avenger itu ya?)

Meri : Berisik. Diem aja kamu. Sekarang aku mau bagi – bagi kelompok dulu.

Gon : Bagi kelompok? Hii, firasat buruk nih…

Kelompok 1 : Gon, Bisuke, Uvogin, Bonolenov.

Kelompok 2 : Killua, Zeno, Kalluto.

Kelompok 3 : Kurapika, Leorio, Kuroro, Feitan.

Kelompok 4 : Machi, Hisoka, Pakunoda, Kortopi.

Killua : AUTHOORRR! KENAPA AKU SAMA KAKEK TUA RENTA BEGINI!

Meri : Kamu kan ada Kalluto juga, jangan lupakan dia dong. Aku ingin mendekatkan hubungan persaudaraan kalian~ Jangan protes deh. Hehe.. gimana Kalluto? Kamu senang?

Kalluto : *ngangguk**malu-malu*

Zeno : … (punya cucu kurangajar banget)

Gon : Eh, ada Bisuke! Uvogin.. dan Bonolenov…?

Meri : Iya, kenapa? Mau protes?

Leorio : Kok aku sama Kurapika terus?

Meri : Duhh… masa' enggak tau sih? Kalian kan suami is-

Kurapika : *Death Glare**mata jadi merah*

Meri : Eh- maksudku, kalian kan sahabat dekat… *sweat drop*

Hisoka : Aih~ ada Machi~ Sepertinya memang takdir kita berdua ya~

Machi : BERANI MENDEKAT BAYAR 30 JUTA. BERANI MENYENTUHKU BAYAR 50 JUTA. KALAU KAU HILANG DARI HADAPANKU, GRATIS. (Machi sadis ya)

Sementara itu, yang enggak dapet dialog, Bisuke, Bonolenov sama Uvogin malah jadi nyambung. Uvogin dan Bonolenov-pun kehilangan kharismanya sebagai laki-laki karena ngobrol kayak tante-tante. Pakunoda asik bersihin pistolnya, dan dia merasakan kenikmatan terdalamnya (?) Kortopi lagi ngurusin rambutnya. Kuroro sama Feitan enggak ngapa-ngapain. Bengong berdua enggak ngajak – ngajak. (awas, nanti ayam tetangga mati)

Netero : Ok, jadi… kalian harus mengelilingi pulau ini lalu kembali lagi kesini. Aku dan author cuma sebagai observernya. Oh ya, satu lagi… hati – hati dengan hantu.

Lalu semuanya termasuk Kurapika, para Zoldyck dan Genei Ryodan yang enggak bisa nahan gengsi lagi menjerit, "HANTU?" (enggak elit banget, masa' Genei Ryodan sama Zoldyck takut hantu.)

* * *

Netero : Yang pertama, kelompok 4.

Machi lagi nagih – nagih Hisoka 80 Juta karena sudah mendekat dan menyentuhnya. Pakunoda masih asik bersihin pistolnya. Kortopi ngikutin mereka dari belakang meskipun jadi kayak **sadako** lagi _stalking_.

* * *

Netero : Kedua, kelompok 1.

Gon asik ngobrol sama Bisuke. Uvogin dan Bonolenov siap berburu hantu sambil nyiapin tinju, meskipun agak takut (gimana sih). Di pandangan orang normal, Bonolenov kayak _cosplay_ jadi mumi sambil pake sarung tinju, celana pendek dan boots. Di pandangan orang normal, itu sangat enggak normal.

* * *

Netero : Ketiga, kelompok 2.

Berjalan dalam keheningan yang sangat mendalam. Killua tanpa alasan yang jelas, tegang. Kalluto masih kegirangan. Zeno agak kesel sama author karena disuruh ikut beginian, dengan mimik wajah yang datar, seperti sosok kakek yang _cool_ nan misterius.

* * *

Netero : Terakhir, kelompok 3.

Jadi seperti cinta segitiga antara Kurapika, Leorio sama Kuroro (eh). Feitan penengahnya.

* * *

-Setelah semuanya sudah pergi-

Meri : Sip, udah pergi semua.

Netero : Mana hantu-hantunya?

Meri : Itu. (dibelakang author ada 4 makhluk enggak jelas)

Netero : Apa yang kebagian buat kelompok 4?

Meri : Kalau enggak salah… Kuchisake-onna!

(Note : **Kuchisake-onna atau****wanita bermulut robek****adalah sejenis siluman dalam mitologi dan legenda urban Jepang. Ia berwujud seorang wanita yang menutup mulutnya yang robek dengan kipas, syal atau masker operasi. Ia sering muncul di jalan-jalan yang sepi dan bertanya pada orang yang ditemui apakah dirinya cantik. Bila orang itu menjawab tidak atau ketakutan melihat wujud seramnya ia akan membunuh orang itu.**(tentu saja ini copy paste dari wiki))

Netero : …*smirk* oi, sini sebentar. Ada yang aku mau kau lakukan *bisik-bisik sama Kuchisake-onna*

Kuchisake-onna: *keluarin jempol*

Meri : Eeh- kayaknya menarik…

Netero : Hohoho~ tentu saja.

Meri : Ya udah... MULAI!

* * *

-Kelompok 1-

Gon : Udah setengah jalan kok enggak muncul apa-apa?

Bisuke : Kenapa kamu nanya ke kita? *dengan muka seperti ini : =_=*

Gon : Katanya Netero bakal ada hantu…

Uvogin : Heh, diem. Itu dari tadi gerak-gerak sendiri. *nunjuk ke arah semak-semak*

Bonolenov : Hehehhehe…kayaknya itu hantunya muncul… *pasang kuda-kuda tinju (?)*

Bisuke : Hantu enggak bisa di tinju woi.

Bukannya pergi, mereka malah diem liatin semak-semak itu. Entah mereka terpesona semak-semaknya bergerak sendiri atau apa… author sendiri enggak tau.

Lalu tiba-tiba, hantu keluar dari semak-semak.

*GUSRAAAAKKKK* (SFX gagal)

Gon : GYAAAAHHH! SADAKO!

Bisuke : *kelabakan**merinding* UDAH! KITA KABUR AJA!

Bonolenov : *nantangin Sadako berantem*

Uvogin : *ketakutan* (payah nih) NGAPAIN KAMU NANTANGIN HANTU?

Bonolenov : Hah! Pengecut! Gitu aja langsung kabur…GUAAKH! *langsung ditarik sama Bisuke, Gon sama Uvogin**digotong rame-rame kayak mau dimakamkan*

Gon : WADUH! SADAKO-NYA NGEJAR KITAAA!

Lalu Bisuke tiba-tiba berubah jadi wujud aslinya, dan menonjok Sadako sampai jauuuuuhh banget.

Bonolenov : TUH KAN! HANTU BISA DITONJOK! Eh- tunggu…ITU KAN BAGIANKU- HMPH! MMPH! HMPH! *dibekep sama Uvogin yang lagi gotong dia*

* * *

Meri : *melihat dari kejauhan* Bonolenov berisik banget sih.

* * *

-Kelompok 3-

Leorio : Suara berisik apa tadi itu?

Kurapika : …

Kuroro : …

Feitan : …

Leorio : WOI! KOK AKU DICUEKIN!

Kurapika : Diem, siapa tau nanti hantunya muncul tiba-tiba.

Dan benar kata Kurapika, samar-samar muncul sosok transparan di depan mereka.

Leorio : Hah? Arwah?

Tepat sekali, itu arwah. Lalu Feitan, dengan aksi keren yang sia-sia, menebas-nebaskan pedangnya yang jelas-jelas enggak akan bisa, karena itu 'arwah'. Lalu Feitan kecape'an dan menyerah. (salah sendiri)

Kuroro _facepalm_ dari lubuk hati terdalamnya. Merasa malu dan gagal sebagai ketua. Kurapika apalagi, berusaha mengikat arwah pakai rantai-nya. Alhasil, rantai-nya kebelit-belit.

Kurapika : Rantaiku…

Leorio : Ok! Sekarang giliranku beraksi!

Leorio berusaha menusuk-nusuk si arwah dengan pisau kecilnya. Dan si arwah pun menghilang tiba-tiba (kok bisa ya?). Kurapika, Kuroro dan Feitan langsung sweat drop.

Leorio : Eh? Hilang ya? HAHAHA! AKU HEBAT! *membusungkan dada*

Kurapika : …

Kuroro : …

Feitan : …

Leorio : *lanjutin jalan dengan bangganya, sampai dia enggak sadar kalau dicuekin* Eh? Kok ada makam disini?

Kurapika : Jangan-jangan makam arwah yang tadi?

Leorio : Disini tertulis… korban bernama xxxx xxxxxx tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xxxx, mati karena… tanpa sadar menusuk diri sendiri pakai… pisau dapur?

Kurapika : Mati konyol…tapi kasian sekali… *sweat drop*

* * *

-Kelompok 4-

Machi : Sejauh ini enggak ada apa-apa.

Pakunoda : Mungkin sebentar lagi. *menyiapkan pistol*

Kortopi : Ada yang datang.

*SREK SREK SREK SREK SREK* JENG JENG JENG JENG KUCHISAKE-ONNA!

Kuchisake-onna : Apakah aku cantik?

Hisoka : JELEK. Masih lebih cantik Machi~

Machi : *marah dalem hati* 'HISOKAAAA! Jangan terang-terangan bilang dia JELEK!'

Kuchisake-onna : APA KATAMU? *buka masker*

Kortopi : Mulutnya lebar banget! (tentu saja)

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, dalam sekejap kuchisake-onna sudah ada dibelakang Machi, mendorongnya dan… CHU! Machi mencium Hisoka tepat di bibirnya.

*JEPRET!* (ada suara misterius dari atas pohon, semua enggak sadar)

Machi : ARGH! *muka memerah, malu setengah mati*

Pakunoda bengong, Kortopi melongo, Hisoka syok bercampur senang #EAAA

Hisoka : Aih~ Machi, manisnya~

Machi : Heh! E-enak aja! Aku kan di dorong sama… *death glare ke Kuchisake-onna* DIA!

Kuchisake-onna : *kabur*

Machi : WOI! SINI KAMU! BIAR KUJAHIT MULUTMU!

Machi dan Kuchisake-onna kejar-kejaran maut, tapi kuchisake-onna berhasil kabur…

Sementara itu dari kejauhan…

Netero : Nyehe~ kerja bagus kuchisake-onna.

Meri : Hehehe…Hasil yang sangat memuaskan~ *sambil megang kamera*

* * *

-Kelompok 2-

Keheningan, kesunyian, keluarga bahagia(?) Kata-kata yang sangat cocok dengan keadaan kelompok ini…

Kalluto : Sampai sekarang belum ada apa-apa.

*srek srek*

Killua : sst, kayaknya itu deh. *tiba-tiba nongol kepala yang lehernya panjaaang dari semak-semak(lagi-lagi)*

Zeno : Itu kan… Rokurokubi. **Yōkai ****dalam****cerita rakyat Jepang****. Pada siang hari mereka tampak seperti manusia biasa, namun di malam hari mereka memperoleh kekuatan untuk memanjangkan leher mereka. Mereka juga mampu mengubah wajahnya menyerupai**** oni supaya lebih menakutkan**. (asli dari Wiki)

Killua : ...Ini bukan saatnya untuk penjelasan hantu.

Kalluto : Oh, itu hantunya nyerang.

Killua : Udahlah, kita pergi aja.

Kalluto : Iya deh.

Zeno : …

Rokurokubi: HEI! Kenapa aku dicuekin!

Killua : Duh, ngerepotin. *Si Rokurokubi diCAKAR Killua sampai lehernya enggak bisa tumbuh (?) lagi**sadis level S+*

-Dari kejauhan-

Meri : Parah nih, kok hantunya pada KO semua?

-_The End?-_

* * *

Meri : Dan berakhirlah uji nyali ini. Kalian semua boleh pulang.

Gon komat-kamit enggak jelas, bersyukur sedalam-dalamnya karena sudah berakhir. Killua ngajakin Gon pulang. Kalluto masih berbunga-bunga. Zeno dan Genei Ryodan langsung ngeloyor pergi. Bonolenov sudah kembali ke akal sehatnya. Machi ngomel-ngomel sendiri karena 'kejadian tadi'. Hisoka kegirangan, senyum-senyum sendiri (gawat, udah gila *dibantai*) Sisanya, author malas ceritain.

Meri : Fuhh.. akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalau jelek dan masih pendek juga...

Netero : Eh, 'foto yang tadi' mana?

Meri : Oh…yang tadi itu ya? Nih.

Netero : Hohoho…anak muda…*sambil ngelus-ngelus jenggot*

Machi : *datengin author* Author! Apa-apaan yang 'tadi itu'!

Meri : Eh-itu kan Netero yang- (tau-tau orangnya udah hilang)

Machi : *Death glare*

Meri : GYAAAAA! MAAF! MAAF! MAAF! *nyembah-nyembah Machi terus kabur*

Machi : HEH! JANGAN LARI! SINI KAMU!

Meri : *lari sambil ngomong* Dan berakhirlah fic ini! Tolong di review!


End file.
